


"Cold" Winter Day in Los Santos

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, Los Santos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: It's January in Los Santos, and Michael and Trevor have been married for six months. Michael's freezing at the "fuckin' cold" temperature of 60 degrees.  (I know Michael wouldn't react this way, just having fun)





	"Cold" Winter Day in Los Santos

 "Morning Pork Chop." Trevor murmured, burying his face in Michael's neck, who was doing his daily ritual of checking the weather on his phone. 

 "Shit T. It's going to be  _sixty degrees today."_ Michael cringed, as he wasn't quite prepared to walk out into the frigid beyond. 

 "What's wrong with sixty degrees? That's perfect weather." Trevor sat up, finding his briefs, hidden somewhere in the covers.

 "It means I have to find my jacket. This is why we picked Los Santos, so we wouldn't deal with this." Michael answered hastily, scouring the closet for the winter clothes, emerging with a bundle of scarves and soft coats. 

 "Okay Mikey, do what you want. You've been here to long, go ahead and roast if that's what your heart desires." Trevor groaned, lazily pulling on his sweatpants. Michael started layering scarves around his neck, making him look ten sizes larger. 

 "I'm ready T." Michael said, finishing by strapping on a pair of winter boots. 

 "How many shirts do you have on Michael?" Trevor tried to stifle a laugh, Michael resembled Randy from  _A Christmas Story._

 "It's none of your business Trevor, how many shirts I wear." Michael crossed his arms indignantly. "Let's just leave okay?" 

 "Fine Mikey,  _brace yourself for the frigid winter air of South San Andreas."_ Trevor sarcastically responded, holding open the thick wooden door to the driveway. 

 Michael strode pridefully out of the house, gazing at Trevor triumphantly. "See Trevor? It's freezing! And I'm feeling warm and toasty, you're going to be an iceberg in less than a minute!"

 "That's the heat stroke settling in Sweetheart. I'll stick with being an iceberg." Trevor pulled back three of the scarves covering Michael's face, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 "Love you T." Michael whispered, lips nearly blue. 

 "I love you too. I'd love you more if you would take off at least ten of the jackets." 

 "I'll do that, if you can make it eighty degrees again." 

 "I'll see what I can do Sugar Tits."


End file.
